Conventionally, vertical MOSFETs have been used as power MOSFETs (Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistor).
However, problems due to un-uniformity of a gate length have been generated in recent trend of miniaturization. As a result, stabilization of characteristics in the vertical MOSFETs has been lead to difficulty.